Le Shinigami de Beika
by Kuradobery Ann
Summary: L'organisation Noir, un groupe de Shinigamis malveillants, devient de plus en plus puissant, mais il y a Kudo Shinichi, qui fera tout pour les arrêter depuis qu'elle est impliqué dans leurs affaires, avec l'aide du voleur fantôme, d'Haibara Ai et des Shinigamis de Karakura, pourront-ils les arrêter ? Cross-Over, Kaito x FemShinichi.


**Bonjour, bonsoir, et bienvenue au Studio de Kuradobery Ann ~**

 **Pour cette nouvelle fic, nous accueillons les personnages de Détective Conan ( de Gosho Aoyama), avec Edogawa Christie/Kudo Shinichi et Kuroba Kaito dans le rôle principale, et les personnages de Bleach ( de Tite Kubo ) donc Ichigo Kurosaki sera mis en avant ( dans un futur proche ). Malgré que ces personnages ne sont pas a moi, l'histoire l'est.**

 **Je remercie mon Beta-Lecteur ChocoTany.**

* * *

**_Prélude_**

Kudo Shinichi, plutôt connue sous le nom d'Edogawa Christie, regardait par la fenêtre le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir. Elle se permit d'observer la note du KID, qui avait prévu de faire un heist le lendemain soir, sa cible était l'Émeraude du crépuscule, récemment trouvée et achetée par Mr. Suzuki.

"Christie-chan, le dîner est prêt !" Dit une voix féminine dans les escaliers.

"J'arrive, Ran-neechan", elle répondit avec sa voix enfantine et descendit pour aller manger. Mouri Ran, la "grande sœur" de Christie la regarda avec un sourire, et lui donna son bol de riz au curry, qu'elle accepta avec joie.

"Taisez-vous, bon sang, j'essaie d'écouter Yoko-chan !" Dit le célèbre détective Endormi Mouri Kogoro.

"Otou-san ..." soupira Ran, "Christie-chan, comment se sont passés les cours aujourd'hui ?"

"Oh, très bien Ran-neechan, j'ai fait un calcul très compliqué en classe." La discussion s'en suivit dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller au lit arriva pour les enfants, après avoir eu un bisous sur la joue de la petite fille, elle partit dans le salon, sûrement pour regarder un de ses films romantiques.

* * *

Une barrette, qui est normalement dans ses cheveux, se mit soudainement à clignoter de façon continue, ce qui réveilla la gamine de 8 ans. D'abord dans les vapes, elle regarda l'objet, incrédule puis se leva directement du lit, apparemment il y a du boulot ce soir.

Elle sortit une petite boite cubique de la taille d'un rubik's cube, puis appuia sur l'image qui la représente, quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut habillée d'un imperméable noir et rouge et fût vêtue d'une chemise noir et d'un short de la même couleur pour se fondre dans la nuit tout en ayant deux armes cachés sous son imper. Christie rangea ensuite la petite boite dans une de ses poches.

Le prof. Agasa est vraiment incroyable, avec un ricanement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Kogoro (elle avait dû changer de chambre dès le départ, celle de Ran était beaucoup trop petite pour deux personnes) et partit dans les airs après une impulsion sur le sol de ses chaussures surpuissantes, qui la faisaient décoller dans le ciel.

Son téléphone vibra et elle prit l'appel avec ses lunettes.

"Moshi moshi ?"

"Ah, Kudo-Chan, enfin, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller", dit Haibara Ai, de l'autre coté du fil.

"Hai, hai, désolée d'avoir eu une journée chargée", rétorqua l'adolescente rajeunie avec un rictus au visage.

"Tu devrais te diriger à l'est, il y en a un."

"Très bien."

* * *

Un coup de feu sourd résonna dans le ciel nocturne, quelques passants ne réagissèrent pas a ce bruit pourtant si bruyant.

"Haibara, il y en a encore combien ?" Demanda Christie, actuellement dans les airs, entouré de particules du monstre qu'elle vient d'abattre.

"C'était le dernier de cette nuit, tu peux rentrer chez toi et te _reposer_ ". Dit la scientifique en insistant sur le mot _reposer_.

"Arrête avec sa, tch ..." Christie raccrocha sans lui dire bonne nuit, et se dirigea chez Ran. La nuit était si belle ce soir, elle volait au milieu de cette nuée de lumières venant des nombreux bâtiments de Beika-Cho.

Elle rentra dans l'agence du Détective Mouri, par la même fenêtre d'où elle est sortie, ses sorties nocturnes lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un qui lui rendait visite de temps en temps. Sur cette pensée, elle se changea avec le gadget du professeur, et se retrouva de retour en pyjama.

Une fois dans son lit, elle se mit à repenser à tout ça, toute ses choses qui arrivent à Beika depuis quelques années, de ces montres et aussi de ces Shinigamis qui forment la _Black Organisation_ qu'elle pourchasse.

* * *

 **Ann : "Et couper ~, on la garde."**  
 **Kaito : "Je suis où? Pourquoi je n'apparais pas ?"**  
 **Christie : "Oi, Kuroba, sois patient."**  
 **Kaito : "Nooon, je veux y être." *secoue Ann***  
 **Ann : "Oooh du calme."**  
 **Kogoro : "C'est quand même incroyable le cinéma, ça fait rajeunir la gamine."**  
 **Ran : *regarde la scène et sors un panneau***  
 **Note pour les mots japonais :**  
 **-NeeChan : grande soeur.**  
 **-Otou-san : papa.**  
 **-Moshi moshi : allo ?**  
 **-Shinigami : Ange de la mort.**  
 **-Hai : oui.**  
 **Haibara : Revieuw?**


End file.
